Voices and Flowers
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sometimes the best moments are the ones that make people laugh because it shows how much you feel. Sam rushes home after a hunt to be with the two people that matter most in his life apart from Dean. His most revealing action: telling a story to his baby daughter Jess.


**Voices and Flowers**

Another day was done and another job finished. That was the feeling as Sam strode ahead of Dean and walked through the tunnel that had been discovered and was used to house the Impala to the door that led to the main bunker of the Batcave. It had only been a few days but it felt like an eternity to him.

"Easy there Sam. You'll get there," Dean said as he watched his brother with amusement.

Sam made an absentminded wave with his hand as he picked up his pace to the point that it was fast walking that was turning into running. He heard some noise in one of the rooms and upon determining what it was, he continued his path towards his room. He slowed his pace so as not to startle anyone and opened the door slowly.

The room had minimal lights on to provide something to see by while allowing sleep to occur. Sam peered around and then slowly walked in. He made his way to where someone was sitting in a chair and watching the crib. "How is she? She warm enough?"

"I always make sure there is an extra one for you Nanny," Sherlock replied as he got up from his chair. "Well this is a record for you. Three days. Maybe you could shoot for a week. All this fuss for something that is noisy, messy and expensive." He left the room as quietly as Sam had entered.

Sam shot a look at the librarian as he left. They never really said a nice thing to each other ever since they met but he knew Sherlock to be dependable especially with important things. The librarian had proven that many times over. Turning towards the crib, he peered over the edge to see Jess sound asleep. Smiling he reached in and stroked the soft cheek.

The movement caused Jess to stir a little. Sam watched as she stretched in her sleep and made her baby sounds. He couldn't help but touch the wispy dark hair that he could see matched her mother's hair. He smiled as he remembered telling Angela with certainty that Jess was going to be as pretty as her. That had Angela acting insulted but she didn't mean it.

Looking around, Sam noticed a cutting of flowers hanging on the edge of the crib and pointing downward so the scent drafted towards the baby. They were fresh cut and small and white. The scent was actually nice and Sam figured that was what soothed Jess through her fussy times. He fingered the petals gently and was reminded of another flower that had a nice scent which was just as soothing to him.

A gentle cooing grabbed his attention and looking down, Sam found Jess staring up at him wide awake. Her hazel green eyes were looking up at him with wonder and full alertness. He reached in and was going to stroke her cheek when her hand grabbed his finger causing him to chuckle, "I missed you too Jess."

Jess cooed in response as she waggled his finger. With her other hand, she tapped his captured hand with her palm. Sam smiled and said, "Alright. I'll tell you what your Uncle Dean and I did," and began embarking on a story.

It was embellished a bit and didn't go into details but Sam made it exciting about two brothers who stumbled across a house with an evil ghost. He breathed life into the librarian who gave them the case and the banter between the brothers. It wasn't the best and it wasn't like the stories found in the lore books but the smile on Jess' face was enough to get him to continue.

"So the older brother grabbed the magic gun," Sam had unhooked the flowers and pointed it at Jess, "And he pointed it at the evil ghost and asked, 'You think you can get away with hurting my brother?'"

Jess had been smiling and had grabbed the flowers that were wriggling in front of her. Sam grinned and gently released her hand from them. "Yeah the evil ghost did that and started to make the old house shake before tossing the older brother aside. The younger brother stood up and the evil ghost glared at the younger brother and said…"

Sam became aware that he was being watched and paused. He turned to see who was watching and found Angela staring with a bemused expression as if telling him to continue. Giving a sheepish grin he finished, "Something that isn't appropriate for little girl ears." It sounded lame.

"So the younger brother, what did he do?" Angela looked at Sam with a bemused expression.

"Uh… well… um he set fire to the one thing holding the ghost after getting the usual and rushed home with his brother in the Impala to be with his wife and daughter." As he finished, Sam was aware that his tone sounded questioningly like when he would answer her questions about injuries or trying to justify his actions.

"I like it," Angela replied after a moment's thought. She stepped into the room to look in on Jess and found her playing with the spring of flowers that Sam had dropped. "Very original and she loved it."

"Just the sound of my voice," Sam replied with a shrug. "She loves your singing."

"Just the sound of my voice," Angela replied as she looked at Sam, "But I never tire of them. She won't either." She bent to pick up the stem of flowers and murmured, "_Jasminum sambac_ or the Arabic jasmine. Looks like Sherlock may have finally convinced them to grow." She tied it back onto the corner of the crib.

"They smell nice."

Angela hummed with a slight smile on her face. She angled the flowers in the original position that they were in. She knew Sherlock had been putting them up and left them there. She liked the scent too.

"I missed you."

Sam put his hands on Angela's hips and gently turned her around. He looked at her, taking in the features he knew so well. Lifting a hand, he caressed her cheek, her hair flowing over his hand. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers and felt her respond. He repeated, "I missed you."

At that moment Jess made a mewling sound. Sam pressed his forehead against Angela's and they both chuckled. She said, "I missed you too," and turned to pick up Jess. She said, "There, there. I know you're hungry."

Holding Jess, Angela looked at Sam and said, "Dinner's ready. I made your favorite."

Sam merely smiled and indicated that she should go first. He followed and gently put a hand to the small of her back. He looked at Jess who was mewling but also smiling. He couldn't help but think that his daughter was already mastering the art of puppy dog eyes. It was all part of being home with his family.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright I couldn't resist but I thought I would give another round of Sam/Angela fluff with baby Jess. Shameless I am but enjoy.


End file.
